


Tied with a Bow

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, bottom!Jensen, mildly manipulateive Jared, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>    Jensen’s not sure what to think about Jared’s anniversary gift, Jared helps him see just what a brilliant, and hot, idea it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : panty!kink, bottom!Jensen, mildly manipulateive Jared, light bondage  
>  **Disclaimer** : This is not real, the names used belong to real people, but I mean them no disrespect with this work of fiction. None of the events written here have ever really happened. I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.  
>  **AN #1** : Written for jj1564 for the Wing’s Little Lift auction to benefit wings128. The prompt was: “I would love a J2 fic with bottom!Jensen being talked into wearing black lacy panties by a naughty and manipulative Jared. 2000 words would be great” I’m sorry for the delay and I appreciate your patience – I really hope you like this one!  
>  **AN#2** : Thanks so much to the ever-patient and completely freakin’ adorable sleepypercy. She cheerleaded me through every step of this and gave me a great beta too. All the hugs to you! <3 <3 <3

**Art** :  The very sweet and talented [](http://etoile-etiolee.livejournal.com/profile)[**etoile_etiolee**](http://etoile-etiolee.livejournal.com/) has created some beautiful art to go with this fic.  [Go check it out!](http://etoile-etiolee.livejournal.com/80827.html) 

Feel free to leave me comments...I love when you love me ;)

 

 

**Tied with a Bow**

Jensen ducked his head, the bright red blush of embarrassment spreading from the apples of his cheeks up to his hairline.  “I don’t know, Jare…”

 

Jared took a careful step toward his adorably shy boyfriend, wrapping strong hands around his shoulders, his thumbs rubbed reassuringly over the soft cotton of Jensen’s t-shirt.  “You’re gonna look hot.  Well…hotter,” Jared said with a wink.  “Trust me, J.”  Jensen looked up through his thick lashes, doubt clouding his green eyes.  “You _do_ trust me, don’t you, baby?”

  
“’Course I do,” Jensen’s answer was tinged with the grumpiness that always marked a turn in mood that would have the older man digging in his heels.

 

Jared took a step back and picked up his gift from the box on the bed.  “Unless you’re not up to it…I mean…takes a pretty manly guy to pull this off.”  Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he shot a glare at Jared.  “ _I_ believe you can, but if you –“ Jensen snatched the scrap of fabric out of Jared’s hand and stomped toward the bathroom.  As the door slammed shut, Jared snickered and stripped down to his boxers to sit on the end of their bed and wait.

 

A minute later, the bathroom door slowly opened with a creak and Jensen’s face poked through the gap.  Jared noticed that all the bravado and attitude his boyfriend had exited the room with had vanished, leaving Jensen’s features shy and uncertain.  Although Jensen’s white teeth sinking into that plump lower lip looked sexy as hell, Jared recognized all the self-consciousness in the gesture.

 

Jared smiled sweetly, letting his dimples slide into place to reassure his skittish boyfriend.  “Lemme see.”  Jensen managed to make eye contact but didn’t move.  “Please?”

 

Jensen took a shaky deep breath and stepped back into the bathroom.  He swung the door open wide and shuffled into the room, head down, arms twitching with tension. 

 

Jared sucked in a breath.  Jensen looked even better than Jared had imagined when he purchased the anniversary gift.  Jensen’s head was lowered, but Jared could still see the bright pink of a blush that stained the skin under his freckles.  As Jared stared, the flush spread down his neck and across Jensen’s chest.  Jensen’s well-muscled shoulders flexed as he fought to keep his arms from wrapping around himself to hide.  His toes curling in the carpet caught Jared’s attention and then his gaze traveled up bowed legs to fully take in the sight of his gorgeous Jensen wearing the surprise he’d objected to.

 

“Say something,” Jensen’s voice quivered uncharacteristically.  When Jared couldn’t find his own voice quickly enough to put a coherent thought together, Jensen turned to run back to the bathroom.  Presented with Jensen’s perfectly curved ass stretching black lace Jared found a single word.  “ _Fuck_.”  It wasn’t exactly poetry, but it was enough to halt Jensen’s retreat.

 

Jared’s sultry gaze soaked in the contours of Jensen’s magnificent back moving up to see his head turned, eyes meeting Jared’s over the curve of his shoulder.  “Yeah?”  Despite the question, Jared knew Jensen understood his effect just from the tone of Jared’s voice and the dark look in his eyes.  One side of Jensen’s full mouth quirked up and he slowly turned around.

 

Deliberate, measured steps brought Jensen closer and closer and Jared felt his dick grow fat in his boxers as his prize neared.  Jensen’s thick cock pressed against the lace of the panties as it filled right before Jared’s eyes.  He stepped between Jared’s spread knees, the scent of precome teasing a nose that was damn near pressed into Jensen’s crotch. 

 

Jared opened his mouth, tonguing Jensen’s dick through the lace and both men moaned.  Jensen’d had his doubts when he opened that box to find black lace panties, but feeling the wet heat of Jared’s mouth stroking him through the flimsy material was more than convincing.  His fingers tangled into Jared’s hair as Jared’s wide mouth opened further, sloppily sucking at the mushroom head through the lace.

 

Large hands covered Jensen’s ass as Jared pulled him closer, doing his best to devour Jensen’s cock through fabric.  Jared’s finger pressed between Jensen’s cheeks until Jensen felt lace scratching against his hole and he arched into it.

 

Torn between the dueling sensations of Jared’s mouth and his finger, Jensen whined deep in his throat.  Jared chuckled against the damp lace; he hushed Jensen gently and wrapped his hands around Jensen’s hips to urge him back a step.   Jared stood, snagging the satin ribbon that had been tied around the gift box.  He kissed Jensen, his mouth moving against plush lips, tongue teasing along the seam until Jensen was drawn into the kiss, moaning and sucking Jared’s tongue into his mouth.  The more deeply Jensen kissed him, the more lost to the sensation he became, until he barely noticed the touch of Jared’s fingers on his hands, or the satin as it tightened around his wrists. 

 

When Jared tugged the final knot tight, jerking Jensen’s hands just enough to get his attention, Jensen broke the kiss.  Jared smiled against Jensen’s lips.  “Get on the bed, sweetheart.  On your back, hands over your head.”     

 

Jensen climbed onto the bed on his knees, crawled to the middle and then laid back against the pillows, meeting Jared’s eyes as he slowly raised his bound hands over his head.  Jared stood at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend laid out for him.  His bowed legs were bent and slightly splayed open, his hard cock pressed tightly against the confines of the black lace wet with his spit and Jensen’s precome.  His gently toned abs rose and fell with each rough breath, the tight pink buds of his nipples stood upright on his freckled pecs and the up-stretched position of his arms showed every ripple of the powerful muscles in his well-defined limbs.

 

Jared swept the empty gift box off the bed and climbed on the mattress; leaning over Jensen, he tied the loose end of the ribbon binding Jensen’s wrists to the headboard.  After tugging on the ribbon to make sure the knots were secure, he dipped his head down bringing his lips to Jensen’s. 

 

Jensen’s neck stretched as he strained forward to devour Jared’s mouth.  Jared let his tongue plunder and fuck long enough for Jensen to lose himself in the kiss and then nipped at Jensen’s plump reddening lip as he pulled away.  Jensen grunted in protest and Jared nuzzled his nose to the skin behind Jensen’s ear, his voice lust-roughened as he whispered, “Don’t worry, J, gonna find every way I can to get you as hard and wet as the sight of you in these,” he snapped the elastic band of the panties over Jensen’s hip, “has gotten me.”  Jared rolled his hips, pressing his erection against Jensen’s and drawing a groan from his boyfriend.

 

Jared bit into Jensen’s neck, drawing the flesh into his mouth in a way they both knew would bruise.  He may have felt guilty about that if he didn’t know for a fact Jensen got off on being marked as much as Jared got off on seeing his bite marks on Jensen’s fair skin.  His teeth nipped and grazed a path around Jensen’s neck and down over the curve of his chest, stopping over the peak of a nipple.  Jared teased the nub with tongue and teeth until Jensen writhed under him; he released the tortured bud to lick along the sensitive freckled skin of Jensen’s collarbone before tormenting him with the same treatment to his other nipple. 

 

Jensen’s wrists strained against the satin ribbon as Jared worked his way down Jensen’s belly, tongue darting briefly into his navel along its journey.  Jared finished his trail crouched between Jensen’s spread thighs and he looked up Jensen’s body, hazel eyes twinkling as he caught Jensen’s gaze.  Jensen could not look away as Jared ran his tongue along the skin at the waistband of the panties.  His cock pumped out another generous drop of precome and twitched, hardening until the head slipped out of the waistband.  Jared could not resist licking around the tip, tongue teasing into the slit.  “Fuck, Jay!”  Jensen bucked into the sensation, dizzy with arousal and desperate for relief.

 

Jared chuckled darkly as he drew back.  “Not yet, sweetheart.”  As much as Jared hated to give up the delicious view of Jensen in the black lace panties, they would have to go for what he had in mind next.  He hooked his fingers under the elastic, “Up,” he commanded and Jensen readily complied.  Jared pulled the panties down Jensen’s legs to remove them and dropped them on the bed.  He bent to place a line of kisses along Jensen’s bared hipbones, nipped a quick bite before bending further to gently lave his tongue over first one and then the second of Jensen’s balls.  Jensen whimpered, beyond strung out as Jared’s tongue found its way to every part of him _but_ his aching cock.

 

Jared reached over Jensen’s head to release the end of the ribbon tied to the headboard but left his hands bound together.  “Hands and knees.  Show me that pretty ass.”  Jensen’s lust-flushed skin blushed a deeper pink, but he turned himself over.  With his hands tied above him he couldn’t fully comply with hands and knees, so he pushed his knees under himself which left him face down in the mattress, ass up and presented shamelessly to his boyfriend.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared cursed under his breath.  The position showed Jensen off perfectly, but it was one his normally self-conscious boyfriend would object to when he wasn’t so worked up.  Jared was going to take full advantage.  He cupped each rounded cheek in a large hand, spreading them to reveal the pink pucker.  Jensen had no time to squirm under Jared’s gaze before his mind was erased by the hotwet feeling of a tongue licking over his hole.  He was instantly lost to the sensation of Jared’s insistent tongue pressing into him and teasing his rim, quickly reduced to whimpers and wordless pleading.  Jared soaked in each and every sound pouring from Jensen as he loosened his boyfriend with his mouth.  He took his time until when he finally reached for the lube and added a finger Jensen found his words again.

 

“Please.  Please, Jay.  Oh god, _please_!” 

 

Jared gently shushed the pleas.  “Not done yet, baby, and no amount of begging can rush this.”  Jensen bit into his lip to silence himself.  He managed to maintain his quiet, save for the occasional whimper or moan, until Jared added his third long finger and pressed into Jensen’s prostate with every stroke.

 

“Fuck’s sake, Jared!”  Jared’s shush didn’t stop him.  “Need it Jay.  Need your cock so bad.”  Jared pushed his fingers in deep, tips massaging relentlessly over Jensen’s sweet spot. 

 

He clucked his tongue as Jensen groaned and writhed.  “Now, Jensen, I told you I wouldn’t be rushed by begging.  If you can’t be a good boy, I may have to stuff these panties into that pretty mouth to shut you up.”  The threat was met with a curse and an ample spurt of precome and Jared grinned.  “Is that what you want?  To be gagged with your own dirty panties?”  Jensen didn’t answer; Jared pulled his fingers from Jensen’s loosened hole and grasped his hips.  He flipped Jensen quickly and forcefully, but with care not to hurt him.  He was met with eyes so lust-blown he could barely discern any green at all.  One brow arched as he asked, “Well?”

 

Jensen couldn’t form words, couldn’t make eye contact; his only answer was to open his mouth.  It was Jared’s turn to groan as his cock twitched.  He snatched the damp bit of lace from the bed and stuffed it into Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jared sat on his heels between Jensen’s spread and quivering legs.  He had to be exquisitely careful as he slicked lube over his cock; the sight before him – Jensen wrecked, hands tied over his head, hole loose and slick, cock blood-heavy and leaking onto his abs, and the fucking panties shoved between swollen red lips – had him dangerously on the edge of coming all over Jensen’s freckled skin.  Jared gripped hard around the base of his prick to stave off the orgasm that threatened to erupt at the image of Jensen’s panty-filled mouth splattered with Jared’s come.  He closed his eyes, focusing on every revolting thing he could think of until the edge backed off.

 

He opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Ready?”  Jensen nodded so vigorously Jared feared he might hurt himself.  Though he fully understood that desperate need.  Jared leaned on one arm over Jensen, using his other hand to line his cock up with Jensen’s entrance.  Jared pushed in with one long slow stroke, pausing when he bottomed out to give Jensen time to adjust.  Sooner than he’d anticipated, Jensen rocked his hips to signal Jared to move.  Jared fucked in and out in slow strokes, which quickly frustrated Jensen who had no way to voice any request.  Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and tried to move his hips in counterpoint to Jared’s thrusts to get the “harder, faster, deeper” he couldn’t ask for.

 

When that still wasn’t enough Jensen looped his bound hands behind Jared’s neck and pulled him down.  Jared was caught off guard by the movement and Jensen used that opportunity to drop his feet to the bed and leverage himself to flip them over.

 

Once Jared was underneath him, Jensen pressed his trussed hands on Jared’s chest to balance as he fucked himself on Jared’s cock.  Jared’s hands wrapped around Jensen’s thighs, fingers digging deep into the flesh as his boyfriend rode him like a feral animal, no trace of his usual inhibitions.  A tilt of Jensen’s hips had Jared’s cock slamming into his prostate and he keened around the makeshift gag.

 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared gasped between breaths, “So hot.  So fuckin’ perfect.  Got me so close.”  Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s thick cock, stroking him the way that always brought him over the edge.

 

Jensen’s eyes rolled and his head tipped back, a muffled cry pushed from behind black lace as he came, covering Jared’s hand in hot white ropes.  The rippling of Jensen’s inner walls squeezing Jared’s cock was all it took to rip Jared’s orgasm from him.  He gripped Jensen’s hips and thrust up, burying his release deep in Jensen’s ass.

 

Jensen collapsed onto Jared’s chest and they both lay there, panting as they tried to catch their breath and recover.

 

Jared didn’t realize the panties were still in his boyfriend’s mouth until he heard mumbling as Jensen tried to speak.  He pulled them from Jensen’s mouth and Jensen stretched his jaw and licked his lips before saying, “Happy anniversary.”

 

Jared smiled.  “Happy anniversary.”

 

Jensen pushed himself up to look Jared in the eye and quirked his brow.  “Ready for your gift?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
